Since the emergence of the human race, humans have been delivering babies, teaching others how to deliver babies, and providing methods and tools for assisting in that process. However, there remains a need for more and better tools for training health care professionals in the area of childbirth and delivery (e.g. in obstetrical or midwifery practice).
Mannequins and torso teaching devices are commonly used in training health care professionals for illustration of childbirth and delivery. These are human-sized plastic or resin models that anatomically simulate female anatomy. Certain models have a central cavity in the torso which is accessible through a front access door. A baby doll can be placed in the cavity to simulate a pregnancy. Some models also have a simulated birth canal through which the doll can be pushed to simulate delivery.
However, such models have a number of drawbacks. First, the models are often difficult to operate. The simulation birth canals may be too rigid so that the baby doll can become lodged in the model, frustrating the purpose of the demonstration (i.e. to witness a realistic birth).
Second, the construction of these mannequin or torso teaching devices makes them heavy and too cumbersome to transport easily. This makes it particularly difficult to provide training in remote, rural or developing areas in the world. Further, the high cost of these mannequins or torsos may prohibit low resource or low income areas from procuring or gaining access to such teaching devices.
There is an outstanding need to provide childbirth teaching devices that are simple, but effective, inexpensive and highly portable. There is also a need for a method to bring human participants more directly into the simulation of birth and delivery.
It would be desirable to provide a childbirth teaching apparel for demonstration of birth and delivery.